ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Pleaser
Pleaser Inc. is an American footwear brand founded in 1993, they started out as an importer and distributor of urban fashion footwear. Over the years, it has evolved into a specialty footwear powerhouse serving the needs of various alternative lifestyles. Shoes ''Ballet Pleaser - Ballet - 1020 ankle boot.jpg|1020'' 2-12-08 Warwick Saint 619.jpg|Warwick Saint (Feb 12, 2008) ''Cocktail Pleaser - Cocktail 501 C.jpg|501'' 05-12-07 New York Lady Gaga and Starlight Review at Rebel 001.jpg|(May 12, 2007) 3-12-09 TFBT at House Of Blues in San Diego 003.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-14-09 TFBT at Mezzanine in San Francisco 002.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 3-16-09 TFBT at Showbox at The Market in Seattle 002.jpg|(Mar 16, 2009) 3-18-09 TFBT at Commodore Ballroom in Vancouver 002.jpg|(Mar 18, 2009) 3-21-09 The Fame Ball Tour at Gothic Theater in Denver 002.jpg|(Mar 21, 2009) 3-23-09 TFBT at Fine Line Music Cafe in Minneapolis 005.jpg|(Mar 23, 2009) 3-24-09 House Of Blues 003.jpg|(Mar 24, 2009) 3-27-09 Fame Ball Bronson Centre 003.jpg|(Mar 27, 2009) 4-4-09 TFBT at Skirts Dinah Shore Weekend in Palm Springs 002.jpg|(Apr 4, 2009) 4-7-09 TFBT at The Ritz Ybor in Tampa 002.jpg|(Apr 7, 2009) 4-9-09 The Fame Ball Tour at CenterStage in Atlanta 005.jpg|(Apr 9, 2009) Pleaser - Fabulicious Gala 01.jpg|''Fabulicious Gala'' 5-1-09 TFBT at Electric Factory in Philadelphia 002.jpg|(May 1, 2009) 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 003.JPG|(May 2, 2009) 6-19-09 The Fame Ball Tour at Kool Haus in Toronto 005.JPG|(Jun 19, 2009) ''Delight Pleaser - ''Delight 687.jpg|''687'' 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth BTS 003.jpg|MAC: Viva Glam (May 13, 2009) Pleaser - Delight - 3010 G.jpg|''3010'' 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 004.jpg|(Jun 14, 2009) 6-17-09 Fame Ball Club Answer 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2009) 7-4-09 Fame Ball GAY 003.jpg|(Jul 4, 2009) 7-5-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 003.jpg|(Jul 5, 2009) 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 004.jpg|(Jul 8, 2009) Pleaser - Delight 3000.jpg|''3000'' 6-29-09 Out in Cork 004.jpg|(Jun 29, 2009) 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 001.jpg|(Jun 30, 2009) 7-7-09 Isle of MTV Malta Rehearsals 001.jpg|(Jul 7, 2009) 7-9-09 In Paris.jpg|(Jul 9, 2009) 7-30-09 Out in Oslo 02.jpg|(Jul 30, 2009) 8-2-09 Leaving Grona Lund in Sweden.jpg|(Aug 2, 2009) 8-7-09 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo.jpg|(Aug 8, 2009) 8-9-09 Press Conference.jpg|(Aug 9, 2009) 8-17-09 After Concert in Tel Aviv.jpg|(Aug 17, 2009) 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg|(Sep 25, 2009) 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 001.jpg|(Nov 7, 2009) 11-10-09 Leaving LAX Int Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 10, 2009) Pleaser - Delight 3002-B Vel.jpg|''3002'' 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2009) Pleaser - Delight - 687.jpg|''687'' 8 11 10 c.jpg|(Oct 11, 2010) delight-1018-ble.jpg|''1018'' 8-15-11.png|"Yoü and I" Music video (2011) Pleaser - Transparent boots.jpg|''2020'' 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 29, 2012) ''Torment Pleaser - Torment 703.jpg|703'' Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 019.jpg|"Bad Romance" Music video (2009) 9-22-09 Studio with Kanye West.jpg|(Sep 22, 2009) ''Adore Pleaser Adore-1020 Boots.png|1020'' AtNaritaInternationalAirport.jpg|(Apr 13, 2010) Out in Paris.png|(Dec 21, 2010) 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jun 7, 2010) 9-22-10 Arriving at Lincoln Park Renaissanse Nursery Home 002.jpg|(Sep 22, 2010) 9-24-10 Arriving House in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 24, 2010) At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) 10-21-10 Leaving Westbourne Pub in London 002.jpg|(Oct 21, 2010) In London 8.jpg|(Nov 5, 2010) November 26, 2010 001.png|(Nov 26, 2010) Out in Milan.png|(Dec 5, 2010) Out in London.png|(Dec 17, 2010) Out in Paris.png|(Dec 21, 2010) Oak Room 1-5-2011 22.jpg|The Oak Room (Jan 5, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Applause Music Video 019.jpg|"Applause" Music video (2013) 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 007.jpeg|Ruth Hogben (2015) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Applause Music Video 019.jpg|"Applause" Music video (2013) 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 007.jpeg|Ruth Hogben (2015) ''Flair Pleaser - Flair 2003.jpg|2003'' 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 003.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Nov 24, 2009) ''Indulge Pleaser - Indulge 2000.jpg|2000'' 1-23-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 23, 2010) ''Sky Pleaser 2.png 3-15-10 At Heliport in Auckland 001.jpg|(Mar 15, 2010) Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) Out in Sydney 2.jpg|(Mar 17, 2010) AtsukoKudo7.jpg|(Mar 19, 2010) Mykita3.jpg|(Mar 23, 2010) April 8, 2010 001.png|(Apr 8, 2010) 4-3-10 Alice Bell 002.jpg|Alice Bell (Apr 11, 2010) Arriving At Craig's Restaurant In Hollywood, CA (Apr. 9) (2).jpg|(Apr 10, 2015) Milan Pleaser.jpg Lovegame 1.0.2.JPG|Monster Ball: Theater Version (2009—2010) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 037.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) Flamingo Pleaser - Flamingo 801 C.jpg|801'' 12-14-10 Nick Knight 021.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 14, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 035.jpg 12-14-10 Nick Knight 023.jpg ''Seduce Pleaser - Seduce 420 patent pump.jpg|420'' G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (3).jpg|Giovanni Rufino (Nov 16, 2009) Pleaser - Seduce 2000.jpg|''2000'' 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Feb 11, 2011) 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 002.jpg Pleaser - Seduce (Red).jpg Gaga-jingle-ball-2.jpg|(Sep 12, 2011) Performance Born This Way2.jpg|Custom S 1020 The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) ''Infinity/Beyond Pleaser - Infinity 1020 B.jpg|1020 B'' Jun23-MTV VMA Press.jpg|(Jun 23, 2011) 6-28-11 WideScramble 003.jpg|(Jun 28, 2011) Jul1-HanedaAirport.jpg|(Jul 1, 2011) 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 002.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Jul17 - Out and about in New York City.jpg|(Jul 17, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 002.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) 7-28-11 Hotel.jpg|(Jul 28, 2011) 7-31-11 Leaving Recording Studio 001.jpg|(Jul 31, 2011) 9-13-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 13, 2011) 9-19-11 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2011) 10-1-11 Sting 25th Anniversary 2.jpg|(Oct 1, 2011) 8-30-17 Leaving Bowlmor Bowling Alley in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2017) 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg|Gaga: Five Foot Two (Sep 8, 2017) Pleaser - Beyond 1020 B.jpg|''1020 B'' 9-6-13 Arriving at FMA 003.jpg|(Jun 6, 2013) 9-7-13 Arriving at a building 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2013) 9-9-13 Leaving GMA studios 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2013) 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 011.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 2, 2013) 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2013) 10-29-13 Leaving ITV Studios in London 003.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 005.jpg|YouTube Music Awards (Nov 3, 2013) 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Press Conference 001.jpg|artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (Nov 10, 2013) 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 001.jpg 11-12-13 Leaving Howard Stern Studio 001.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 002.JPG|H&M (Nov 13, 2013) 11-14-13 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2013) 11-15-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2013) 11-18-13 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg|(Nov 18, 2013) 11-24-13 In Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Nov 24, 2013) 11-25-13 LAX Airport 001.jpg|(Nov 25, 2013) 11-26-13 Arriving in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Nov 26, 2013) 11-27-13 Going for dinner in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Nov 27, 2013) 11-2-16 Sukkiri!! 003.png|Sukkiri!! (Nov 28, 2013) 12-3-13 Narita Airport 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2013) 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 002.jpg|(Dec 4, 2013) 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 005.jpg|Alan Carr: Chatty Man 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 002.jpg 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2013) 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg|(Dec 8, 2013) 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 006.jpg|Capital FM 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg|(Dec 10, 2013) 12-13-13 Leaving Adler Planetarium 002.jpg|(Dec 13, 2013) 12-18-13 Arriving at LAX Airport 002.jpg|(Dec 14, 2013) 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 21, 2013) 12-22-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(Dec 22, 2013) 12-23-13 Cinema 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2013) 1-20-14 Out in Paris 001.jpg|(Jan 20, 2014) 3-21-14 Arriving at Bouchon Bakery in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) 3-24-14 Leaving the Z100 Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 24, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 003.jpg|Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete (Sep 5, 2014) 10-10-14 Leaving LAX Airport 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2014) 10-15-14 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg|(Oct 15, 2014) 6-24-15 Arriving at Plaza Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 24, 2015) 6-25-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) 9-20-15 Arriving at 67th Primetime Emmy Awards at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2015) Infinity-1020-bfl.jpg 2-7-16 SnapChat 004.jpg|(Feb 7, 2016) 2-7-16 Arrival at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpeg 2-7-16 Leaving Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg 2-16-16 Arriving at The Monkey Bar in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 16, 2016) 2-17-16 Arriving at Rainbow Room in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) 2-27-16 Leaving Tower Records in West Hollywood 001.JPG|(Feb 27, 2016) 8-26-16 Arriving at El Rey Theatre in LA 001.jpg|(Aug 26, 2016) 9-22-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 22, 2016) Harper's Bazaar - Lady Gaga talks about Joanne album 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Sep, 2016) 11-29-16 Leaving NRJ Studios in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2016) 11-29-16 Out in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2016) Pleaser - Beyond 060 B.jpg|''060 B'' 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 004.jpg|(Dec 9, 2013) Pleaser - Beyond 087 W.jpg|''087 W'' 3-23-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Mar 23, 2014) 3-25-14 Arriving a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 25, 2014) Pleaser - Beyond Extreme.png|''Extreme'' 1-24-13 MusiCares 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2014) 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 002.jpg|(Aug 17, 2014) 8-20-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 20, 2014) 8-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Perth 001.jpg 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 003.jpg 0-0-16 Tudor still 003.jpg|Tudor (2016) 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 007.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Pleaser - Beyond 009 B.jpg|''009 B'' 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 003.jpg|(Oct 8, 2013) Pleaser - Beyond 087 B.jpg|''087 B'' 11-28-16 At Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 28, 2016) Pleaser - Infinity 4000 R.jpg|''4000 R'' Lady Gaga - John Wayne - Music video 001.jpg|"John Wayne" Music video (2017) Pleaser - Infinity 4000 B.jpg|''4000 B'' 2-12-17 Red carpet at 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 12, 2017) 8-27-16 At Tame Impala's Set at FYF Fest at LA Sports Arena & Exposition Park 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2016) 11-28-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Nov 28, 2016) 11-28-16 Backsage at 2016 VSFS Rehearsals in Paris 001.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 006.jpg|Victoria's Secret (Nov 30, 2016) 12-1-16 Arriving at Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Dec 1, 2016) 12-2-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Dec 2, 2016) 12-5-16 Red carpet at The British Fashion Awards in London 001.jpg|(Dec 5, 2016) 3-25-17 At Elton John's 70th Birthday Celebration at Red Studios in Los Angeles 002.jpg|Elton John's birthday (Feb 25, 2017) 8-28-17 Ky Digregorio 001.jpg|(Aug 28, 2017) 8-28-17 Verizon's Instagram Story 002.png|(Aug 28, 2017) 8-29-17 Backstage concert at Citi Field in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 29, 2017) ''Vanity Pleaser - Vanity 1020.jpg|1020'' 5-9-11 Robin hood Gala 1.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) 8-25-13 VMA Performance 015.jpg|1 MTV VMA (Aug 25, 2013) #Customized by A-Morir ''Fabulous Pleaser - Fabulous - 3035.jpg|3035'' ArtRAVE Tourbook 7.jpg|ARTPOP Tourbook - Ruth Hogben (2013) ''Treasure Pleaser - Treasure 608.jpg|608'' 9-10-15 On the set of AHSH in Hollywood 001.jpg|(Sep 10, 2015) AHS Hotel - Mommy 009.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) ''Bejeweled Bejeweled-808dm-cs.jpg|808'' 9-17-14 Arriving at Eleftherios Venizelos International Airport in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 17, 2014) 9-12-15 Heading to Alexander Wang show at NYFW 002.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) 9-14-15 Leaving BM-NYFW in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) ''Funtasma Pleaser - Merry leather ankle boot.jpg 12-11-17 Instagram 003.jpg|(Dec 11, 2017) Vintage Pleaser - Vintage platforms.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 008.jpg|Leslie Kee (Jun 11, 2009) Custom 3-1-12 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 1, 2012) 3-2-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 2, 2012) 3-6-12 Out in Chicago 2.jpg|(Mar 6, 2012) 3-28-12 Out in Hollywood 1.jpg|(Mar 28, 2012) 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-22-12 At Seoul Olympic Stadium.jpg|(Apr 22, 2012) 4-28-12 Seoul Airport 1.jpg|(Apr 28, 2012) 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(May 8, 2012) 5-11-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|(May 11, 2012) 5-16-12 Leaving Japan 003.jpg|(May 16, 2012) 5-19-12 Leaving Taiwan 003.jpg|(May 19, 2012) 5-19-12 Arriving in Philippines 005.jpg|(May 19, 2012) 5-23-12 Leaving Philippines 002.jpg|(May 23, 2012) 5-25-12 Backstage meet and greet 003.jpg|(May 25, 2012) 6-7-12_Backstage_meet_and_greet_002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-17-12 Leaving Brisbane 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) 6-18-12 Leaving Manta Restaurant in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2012) 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 002.jpg|(June 26, 2012) 8-28-12 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|Terry Richardson (Aug 28, 2012) 0-0-12 Mert and Marcus Behind the Scenes 003.jpg 1-14-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 006.jpg|(January 14, 2013) Fame Steven Klein Trailer 002.jpg|"Fame" (Feb 20-21, 2012) Fame Steven Klein Trailer 005.jpg 5-8-11 Leaving Hong Kong 003.jpg|(May 8, 2012) 6-25-12 At Sydney Harbor 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2012) 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 002.jpg|(Sep 5, 2012) 9-16-12 Leaving the Philip Treacy LFW in London 001.jpg|(Sep 16, 2012) 5-11-12 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (May 11, 2012) 5-23-12 Leaving Philippines 002.jpg|(May 23, 2012) 9-22-12 Leaving Park Hyatt Vendôme Hotel in Paris 001.JPG|(Sep 22, 2012) 11-8-12 Arriving at Barbecue Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 8, 2012) Pleaser - Xtreme 801 LN.jpg|Original 'Xtreme 801 LN 8"''' Gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0004.jpg|(Jan 12, 2014) 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Aug 12, 2014) 11-23-15 Winners Room at BFA in London 001.jpg|British Fashion Awards (Nov 23, 2015) 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 006.JPG 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) Pleaser - Custom 12' heels.jpg 2-28-16 Red carpet at The Oscars in LA 001.jpg|Academy Awards (Feb 28, 2016) 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 20, 2016) 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 001.jpg|(May 2, 2016) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Designers Category:Shoes